


Happy Birthday, Ginny

by Dramione84



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Double Dating, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramione84/pseuds/Dramione84
Summary: A fun little one shot - Harry and Ginny go out to dinner for her birthday, only for Ginny to discover its actually a surprise double date.





	

"Suprise!" Hermione reached over the table, pulling Ginny into a fierce hug.

"What are you to doing here, and why, may I ask are you wearing riddiculous hats?"Ginny was completely confused and turned to her husband for an explanation.

"I thought you said a quiet dinner, just the two of us" she smirked.

He shrugged his shoulder in reply, a big grin on his face.

She hated huge parties - growing up in a big family meant that parties were always a massive event. It was fun while she was younger, but now she was older, she prefered to keep things low key.

"It was Draco's idea" Hermione grinned. Draco tooted his response with the brightly coloured party horn that snapped out to attention when you blew into it.

"Seriously? Must you keep doing that? You are such a child!" she complained exasperated, lightly slapping his hand as he held it to his lips.

Ginny laughed.

"I swear it's like dating a toddler sometimes!" she threw her hands up in the air before sitting down at the table.

Draco lifted the little hat on her head a quarter of an inch and dropped it back down for affect before sitting down next to her.

"Like you are any different, Granger" he smirked, bringing the horn back up to his lips.

"He's been near-constantly blowing that blasted horn since we got back from George's. I swear he only encourages him to piss me off. The pair of them are a menace to society!" she complained.

"It's nice that he has somebody" Ginny sighed, sitting down in the chair Harry had pulled out for her across from Hermione.

"Er, can we not make it sound like I am settling down with him, please?" Draco huffed. Harry couldn't suppress the snicker.

"But it's sweet! Our little Draco all grown up, happy and carefree and playing house with George!" Ginny teased, as she picked up the menu.

"I for one am proud!" Harry joined in, grinning at the scowl on his face.

"Oh please don't wind him up!" Hermione moaned, rolling her eyes for dramatic effect. "You aren't the ones who have to live with him!" she threw a mocking look at Draco who looked singularly unimpressed.

Reaching his arm across the back of her chair he leaned into her as Harry and Ginny looked over a menu. He turned his head so that the pair wouldn't hear him whisper in her ear.

"Keep this up and I'm not putting out tonight, Granger" his lips tantalising close to her ear for a moment. He leaned back in his chair, raising the little horn to his lips in certain victory.

Hermione reached up and gently removed the horn before he could blow it again, holding it out of his reach as he came across her trying to grab it back.

She leaned into his ear and whispered

"Quit tooting it and I'll blow your little tooter tonight" she smiled sweetly, in mock innocence.

His eyes widened a little at her brazen words and he sat back as she placed the little horn on the table in front of him.

Now it was her turn to look smug.

He turned to her and whispered

"Fine. I will admit defeat so long as you take back the word 'little'.

"I think I would need to have confirmation first" she stated audibly.

Harry looked up from the menu he and Ginny were perusing.

"Did you say something Hermione?" he asked, looking a little confused.

"No Harry, just having a little debate with Draco about weights and measures" she explained, catching Draco's stare out of the corner of her eye.

Harry frowned slightly, then shook his head.

Sometimes they had the strangest conversations he thought.

Hermione pretended to look at her menu.

Draco leaned in again and whispered

"Fine, the moment we get home I will show you I am anything but little" his smirk was laced with smugness.

Hermione sighed.

Draco felt her little hand on his thigh.

"I think this means I won doesn't it?" she whispered.


End file.
